


hurts now, a little

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Heavily Negotiated Kink, I really cannot overstate how much this is just some nasty sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, St. Andrew's Cross, Strap-Ons, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: Not a paragraph of this is suitable for the public summary so heed the tags and don't click in expecting anything other than what they suggest.
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta/Ricky Matsui/Pete the Plug/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	hurts now, a little

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this separate from the other OT4 stuff simply because it's way more BDSM-y.  
> As always, don't fucking take BDSM advice from a fanfic.  
> Underage/connected to the show? Scram!

The St. Andrew’s cross looks an awful lot like workout equipment, which is what Sof thinks it is until the first time Esther sets it up properly. It’s just a big black metal X on a slightly reclined angle with some conveniently placed D-rings.

A big black metal X that Sof is currently tied spread eagle to, feet and arms handcuffed to the four bars and a thick leather strap around her waist. The cross is angled just so she has to lean back onto it, can't really hold herself upright. She’s blindfolded and vulnerable and so, so turned on. It’s not clear how long she’s been tied there, but she also knows that Esther’s probably got a good eye on the clock to be sure that she’s not there long enough to cause any damage. Esther had been the one to tie her up, just the two of them alone in the bedroom with Pete and Ricky doing who knows what in the next room. She'd gone over the safety stuff, made sure Sof was only a little bit uncomfortable, kissed her quick before tugging the blindfold down and leaving the room. It had been a few long minutes that Sof stood there, naked and bound and alone before she heard them all come in. The tiny inhales of breath from Pete and Ricky as they saw her for the first time like this. 

Pete had kissed her first, she could tell by his terrible little mustache. There were lots of sets of hands running up her thighs and arms and over her clavicle and stomach. Just stroking, light fingers over sensitive skin. She was hyperaware of every fingerprint.

Then all the attention had suddenly left and was left untouched and quivering with want for a few moments, could hear them making out and walking around. Someone, maybe Esther, it was hard to tell without seeing, had come up to her next, dragged a sloppy kiss over one of her nipples with no preamble. Whoever it was had gone in on her, biting and sucking at her tits until she was moaning wantonly and her knees buckled just a little. She’ll have hickies for sure tomorrow, can already feel the warmth blooming in concentrated patches on her chest. Another mouth and set of hands had joined the first so she had a wet mouth on each breast, tonguing over sensitive flesh.

Then whoever it was stepped away and there was another few minutes where Sof just stood and shook and caught her breath, painfully aware of how wet she was and the tremors in her thighs. Then Ricky kissed her and someone’s hands, maybe his, maybe not, slid over the softness of her lower belly before dipping into the slick mess of her cunt. The fingers swiped through her folds almost clinically before pulling away entirely once more. It wasn't a lot of sensation, nothing interesting got played with, but it's almost better for it. For just having to take it, touch with no intention.

Esther is beside her now and she can tell because she whispers in Sof’s ear, _wrist break_. She uncuffs Sof’s hands and lets her stretch out, roll her shoulders, get the blood back into her fingers. _Still good?_ she asks and Sof says _yes, good, so_ **_fucking_ ** _good_ and Esther laughs and cuffs her hands back above her and moves away. 

Ricky fucks her like that, standing there. He doesn’t kiss her, doesn’t even really touch her, just grabs the center of the cross behind Sof’s back and slides his dick into her, sets a fast pace. She feels used, like an object, like she could be anybody and it wouldn’t matter, and it’s really working for her right now. It’s so fucking sexy for her sweet boyfriend who normally puts everyone else’s pleasure before his own to just. Take what he wants of her. She whimpers as he fucks into her, tries to grind down into him but the strap on her waist is holding her in place nicely and all she can do is stand there and take it. It's not really a good angle but at this point it hardly matters because at least it's something.

He cums in her with a broken moan and presses a soft kiss to the side of her neck because he’s still her Ricky even when they’re playing rough like this. Ricky pulls out and she feels his cum start to drip out of her. For a moment her stomach flips before she remembers that they all got tested recently, she’s on the pill, and that this was all part of the negotiations.

And it is. Hot. In a gross way, really, the wet trickle down the insides of her thighs. She tries to clench to keep it in but it doesn’t work and she can hear some of it dripping onto the floor beneath her which should be more humiliating than hot but somehow it isn’t. One of them whispers something and one of the boys groans deep in the chest.

She’s breathing hard and desperate but doesn’t have time to recover when someone approaches her next, slides three fingers into her dripping cunt and sets a slow pace as they fingerfuck her. It’s such a change in tempo, such a gorgeous fucking tease. Her orgasm builds deep in her stomach and thighs and she cries out as she finally cums, bucking against her bonds. 

The hand is quickly replaced with a mouth. She’s not given a chance to recover from her first, just gets steady suction on her clit through it and cums again, stomach seizing and rolling with how good-bad it feels, sharp pleasure mixed with sweet pain. They eat Ricky’s cum out of her and she can feel how fucking soaked she is with spit and slick and jizz. 

She’s given another break to stretch, legs too this time, before a plastic cock pushes into her from behind. It's big, thicker than Ricky and she cries out as it fucks into her. There's a pause, a hand traces on her lower stomach reassuringly and she mumbles a _keep going_ because the stretch burns but it's good and besides she thinks this is the one that is also a vibrator and it's going to feel so good inside her. They push in deep and she moans, feels split open by it. If she wasn't suspended by the cross she would have collapsed with how much she's feeling right now. There's a few wet strokes into her and she can hear how wet she is, how the cum and slick squelches around this new cock before the low hum of the vibrator starts. It's so much and she stands there and takes it, gets fucked six ways to stupid and cums again. She screams a little with it and someone kisses her to quiet her but she's too distracted to tell who it is, just pants and moans into their mouth as warm heat rips through her. 

Sof gets fucked through it and then they just keep going and it hurts now, a little, but it still feels good so it's fine, no need to tap out. A wet mouth licks over her swollen clit, laps at where the strap-on is sliding into her and she moans because she can probably cum again like this and she's somehow embarrassed at that, embarrassed at how her body takes it as she's just tied there. Her world is rushing around her and she might be crying, just a few tears dripping down her face from the humiliation of it. 

The hips fucking into her start to stutter and falter and she hears Pete moan as he cums. The dildo slides out of her and the mouth on her clit redoubles its efforts and she cums so hard she thinks maybe she blacks out. She's definitely crying now, chest heaving with how much she's feeling and what a mess she knows she must look and just feeling so used and knowing that she asked for all of this, wanted and loved every scorching second of it. 

Esther unbuckles her and she collapses into Ricky's strong perfect arms in a boneless heap. He carries her to their bed, leaves the blindfold on so there's no shock of light to her system. Ricky and Esther curl around her, pet at her softly, press sweet kisses to her face and hair and shoulders and tell her how good she was, how fucking hot it was, how lovely and loved she is, while she comes down. Pete cleans her up gently with a warm washcloth, carefully swipes up her thighs and over her cunt. He presses a kiss to her lower stomach and then blows a raspberry and she giggles for the first time and Esther coos at her and kisses her. She's going to need to pee in a second, and there's spermicide waiting for her in the bathroom because they're not fucking around with multiple forms of pregnancy prevention, and she super needs a shower from how sweaty and gross she is. But for right now, she's just going to let her boyfriend and her boyfriend and her girlfriend treat her real sweet.


End file.
